


The Fall of Suzanoh

by CaptainAzenor



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Conquest AU, Corrin helps Takumi, Expanded Geography, Expanded Hoshidan Culture, Expanded Nohrian Culture, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Garon is not evil, Garon is the real one, Gen, No main characters die, Not Focused On Romance, Other characters may have limited roles, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura doesn't get captured, Suicide Attempt, Takumi has PTSD nightmares, Takumi is taken as a POW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAzenor/pseuds/CaptainAzenor
Summary: When the Nohrian Army overtakes the Great Wall of Suzanoh, Takumi is left surrounded by his enemies. After an attempt to kill himself fails, he is taken as a prisoner. While Crown Prince Xander, Princess Camilla, and Prince Leo continue into Hoshido, Corrin takes Takumi back to Nohr with his retainers. In his admittedly luxurious captivity in Krakenburg Castle, he must deal with his nightmares, mental issues, and Anankos's influence. Along the way, he may learn that Nohrians are not so bad... If he can allow his grudges to fade and let Corrin help.





	The Fall of Suzanoh

**Author's Note:**

> This fic deals with Takumi's emotional and mental issues, along with PTSD. I hope I manage to convey them realistically, but no promises. I totally admit that this is a Fix-it fic for Conquest route. I do not feel guilty one bit~

* * *

 

* * *

  
Takumi had no idea how the Nohrians had breached the Great Wall of Suzanoh. It certainly took them effort, but now they were on the battlements, heading towards him. His soldiers were doing their best to keep the tide of Nohrians away. He knew it wouldn’t last.

  
With a shout he fired a wind arrow from the Fujin; it hit a heavily armored man in the head. Blood, bone fragments and brains splattered as a large hole opened in the man’s skull, going all the way through. The body hit the floor with a thump, blood forming a small pool beneath the head. A few Nohrians recoiled, eyes wide with shock and disgust. Takumi raised his divine weapon again, taking aim at his next target.

  
“Takumi-sama, behind you!” a female voice shouted. 

  
He turned around too late. There were several Nohrian soldiers behind him, all with weapons drawn. Three of them had their spears level with his chest. Cursing, his hands clenched the Fujin as he surveyed them. 

  
“Surrender, Prince Takumi.” 

  
He wanted to laugh. Surrender? There was no way he’d do such a thing. His divine weapon was not meant for close range and he could see that more Nohrians were approaching from the right as well, having made it past his men.

  
Fighting would be detrimental. He glanced over his shoulder, looking over the wall. It was a long drop. But he would not allow them to take him. Holding onto what honor he had left…that was important.

  
Takumi backed up to the railing, turning to face the empty air. He was glad his siblings were not there to witness his death. He didn’t want them to watch him plummet to the ground, didn’t want them to see his broken body. It was bad enough that his retainers were nearby, trying to get to him. Hinata and Oboro deserved better.

  
“I’m sorry.” He leaped over the railing.

  
He did not fall for very long. “Oh, no you don’t.” A Nohrian soldier grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back over the rail with a grunt of effort.

  
Takumi snarled and thrashed, twisting in vain as he tried to get free. “NO!”

  
“Hold still,” the soldier chided. Another man seized hold of him as well.

  
They adjusted their hold, securing him under the arms as they started to march him off. He kicked at their armored shins, more so in frustration than anything else as he knew it was useless. Takumi couldn’t hold back the sudden tears. He failed to hold the Great Wall and now the Nohrians would march on the capital. He couldn’t even kill himself to save what dignity he had left and to spare himself whatever grim fate awaited.

  
He wasn’t taken very far. Standing with several knights were members of the Nohrian Royal Family. But it was one figure in particular that made his inner pain and anger worse. Corrin was with them, dressed in gleaming armor, her blue cape brushing against the floor.

  
One of the soldiers tapped the ground with his spear. “We have him, Princess.”

  
He looked down as she glanced their way. It was bad enough that the soldiers had seen him cry. He did not want her to see the tears.

  
“Good work,” she said to her men. Her footsteps approached. “Takumi, I’m glad to see you are safe.”

  
“Safe!? When you’re leading an invasion into your own homeland?” he shouted, looking up.

  
Pain dulled her eyes for a second. “I want this war over with just like you do. It will be over soon.”

  
“I’ll kill you!” He thrashed against the men holding him.

  
The other Nohrian Royals walked over, resplendent in their fine armor. Prince Leo sneered, everything about him oozing haughtiness. “How rude. You aren’t going to be treated badly in our custody.” The blond turned to Corrin. “There is still some resistance, but I think it’s safe to say this battle has been won.”

  
She nodded, fingering the clasp of her cape. “Yes. Can you give me a report later after everything has calmed down?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Takumi glared fiercely. “I should have killed you when I had the chance. This wouldn’t have happened… How Mother must weep to see you, a traitor tearing up your own country!”

  
Princess Camilla gave him a rather bloodthirsty smile. “You dare to threaten her? I’ll make sure you can never rise up against us.” She addressed Corrin. “Would you like me to deal with him, dear sister?”

  
“No. That won’t be necessary…” Corrin sounded strained. “I’ll take it from here.”

  
“As you wish.” Princess Camilla walked away, her armored boots clacking.

  
Corrin returned her attention to him. “Now, you and your soldiers will be treated with all due respect. Our army does not abuse prisoners of war.”

  
He shook his head, long ponytail swaying, releasing a laugh that was on the verge of hysteria. “Stop lying! You know very well what the Nohrian army does!”

  
“He’s heard too much propaganda,” Prince Leo said flatly.

  
“So what now, sister? Will you torture me for information on the capital’s defenses!? Make me watch as you cut down helpless soldiers so you can break me? How far will you go!?”

  
Corrin reached out and brushed some of his tears away. “No, brother. I promise you that none of that will happen.”

  
He flinched away with a gasping sob. “Don’t touch me!”

  
She regarded him steadily, a sad but understanding look on her face. She slowly withdrew her hand. A tall, blond man approached. The Nohrian Crown Prince. “The battle has ended. Everything is prepared to transport your brother,” he said to Corrin.

  
“Xander? May I accompany him back? I can help him adjust.”

  
The Crown Prince nodded. “Yes. I’ll lead the attack on the capital.”

  
She pursed her lips. “Be careful. And… If you see my siblings…”

  
“I will make sure that they are not killed in battle as well as I am able,” he said solemnly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. “We will be fine, Little Princess.”

  
“Naturally. You won’t have to mourn,” Prince Leo said with a chuckle. They both departed.

  
Takumi looked around the battlements. With all of the Nohrian soldiers about, he couldn’t see his retainers. He assumed they were captured as well. That’s what he was hoping, anyway. A part of him wanted them to be alive with him. But another part wished that they had perished, were at peace knowing that they had gone out fighting.

  
He kept his gaze on the horizon. “Where are you taking me?”

  
“Well, first we have to make a stop at Fort Dragonfall. But we are taking you to Windmire, where you will be held in the castle.” Getting to Nohr’s capital would take a few weeks. It was certainly not a short trip from the Great Wall. He resigned himself to a horrible journey.

  
An old knight with light purple hair walked up and bowed. “Princess Corrin, everything is ready.”

  
“I suppose we should get going, then.” She gestured to the soldiers holding him before walking back towards the nearest staircase.

  
They led him downstairs, keeping steady grips on his arms. He gazed around dully as they took him down and outside. He would be dragged away from his beautiful country and taken to the desolate land out west. More tears dripped down his face as he took in the grass, the trees, the sky, everything he loved so much about Hoshido with the knowledge that he would be leaving it. He saw one of the soldiers that wasn’t holding him carrying the Fujin. If the man did anything to the divine bow…

  
Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura were going to defend the capital. They had no doubt received news that the Great Wall had been breached. But would they know about him? Would they think him dead, killed during the battle? How would they react to the news of Suzanoh falling to the Nohrians?

  
A column of horses and infantry was waiting for them. Takumi glared as his hands were tied in front of him with a strand of dark cloth. He was brought over to one of the steeds and lifted into the saddle. Horses weren’t used for war in Hoshido. They were only used for leisure and could only be afforded by the wealthy merchants, nobles and the Royal Family. He had heard that horses were similarly expensive in Nohr, with most being owned by the upper classes and the soldiers.

  
Takumi hadn’t ridden a horse since he was young. The soldier whose mount he was on swung up behind him and took the reins. He spotted Corrin being helped onto a gray horse by her servant, the man with silver hair tied back smartly.

  
He spotted both of his retainers being herded over to him, evidently allowed to walk next to the horse as they traveled. A surge of relief filled him as they took their places, one on either side of him, surrounded by soldiers on foot. Prince Leo handed Corrin a bundle of papers secured by a ribbon. She tucked the reports into the saddlebag and thanked the blond. He nodded and rode back towards his siblings.

  
“Move out!” Corrin ordered, raising her voice to be heard by as many people as possible. Knights repeated her command, getting everyone on the same page.

  
The company began moving back the way they had come. Clicking his tongue, the Nohrian soldier got his steed walking at a trot, just like the other cavalrymen. The basic pace was so the infantry soldiers could keep up.

  
“Takumi-sama, I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you in time,” Hinata said, bowing his head.

  
Oboro nodded in agreement. “Please scold us however you see fit, Lord Takumi. Damn Nohrians.” She clenched her teeth.

  
He glanced down at them. “No. The fault lies with me. I wasn’t able to hold the wall. It’s because of my failures as a commander that the battle was lost.”

  
“You couldn’t have defended the Great Wall by yourself, Takumi-sama.” Hinata looked at him pointedly. “And that has nothing to do with our failure as Royal Retainers to protect you.”

  
“Stop right there. You were fighting hard. You both did your best,” he said in a tone that brooked no argument.

  
Hinata submitted first, giving him a strained smile. “Understood.”

  
“Oboro.”

  
She looked up at him before nodding reluctantly. “We fought hard like you said, Takumi-sama.”

  
“Do you know where they’re taking us?” Hinata asked.

  
“Windmire,” Takumi replied.

  
Oboro frowned. “All the way to their capital?”

  
He nodded. “Yes, but we will be making stops, according to…her.”

  
Snickering, Hinata rolled his eyes. “Of course there’ll be stops. Even the Nohrians can’t march nonstop for weeks!”

  
“Don’t give them any ideas,” he said bitterly.

  
The samurai shrugged. “Come on, no one can do something like that. And I doubt anyone would want to.”

  
Oboro made a noise of agreement. “I can’t say I would. That said, I wouldn’t trust them as far as I could throw them.”

  
“I am now trying to picture you throwing a Nohrian soldier in full plate armor. I just can’t,” Hinata commented with a snort.

  
“It’s an expression,” she replied sourly.

  
He smiled, raising an eyebrow. “Yes, I know. But knowing didn’t stop me from trying to picture you throwing someone.”

  
Takumi appreciated their chatter; it distracted him from negative thoughts on his failures and what was going to happen. He looked both of them over thoughtfully. Oboro’s kimono was torn at the hem. Hinata’s clothes were also torn slightly and a bit dirty. Both of them only had bruises and minor cuts for injuries. Their armor had been removed, just like his. They weren’t greatly injured or dead. Takumi could only count that as a blessing.

  
One of the Nohrian soldiers ahead of them started singing. After a moment, other soldiers took up the song and it spread throughout the company. Even Corrin joined in,

  
_“Over the ramparts, the sun sets after a day of battle_  
_We did not falter, we did not say farewell_  
_Over the ramparts, the sun rises on another day of battle_  
_Do not falter, children of Nohr_  
_Take your sword, spear, axe, bow or magic_  
_And protect our fair homeland_  
_Over the ramparts, the sun rises again but we are not there_  
_We have followed the sounds of war to another field_  
_So do not falter, children of Nohr_  
_We will be home again soon_  
_Miss not the mountains, the cities or those waiting_  
_For we will fight with valor in defense of our fair homeland_  
_Oh, but we are so far away_  
_Longing for dear Nohr_  
_We are longing for dear Nohr_  
_Do not falter, we will be home again soon_  
_The war shall not last forever_  
_Longing for dear Nohr_  
_Longing for our dear Nohr_  
_But we shall not falter_  
_We are children of Nohr and we will return home again.”_

  
The song ended, there was a long pause, and then another one started.

 

* * *

 

After two hours of riding, Takumi was sore; his legs and bottom were aching something fierce and all he wanted to do was get off the horse. Luckily, the company was stopping so that people could relieve themselves. The soldier helped him down from the steed and led him behind the treeline. While being watched was highly uncomfortable to say the least, he ignored the indignity and did what he needed to do. The soldier lifted him back onto the horse when they were both finished. Oboro had been taken by two female soldiers and wasn’t back yet.

  
They returned her to her place after another minute or so and the company started moving again. Takumi shifted in the saddle, trying to ease the soreness.

  
“Haven’t been on a horse?” the man behind him asked.

  
“I’ve ridden before, but not since I was young,” he corrected.

  
The Nohrian man adjusted his grip on the reins. “You’ll have to get used to it. We won’t have access to carriages until we reach Fort Dragonfall.”

  
Takumi almost groaned out loud. If he had to ride a horse with an armored Nohrian behind him for days… He had known the journey was going to be terrible.

  
Corrin was suddenly next to him, her gray horse snorting. “I can get a cart for you if you’d like. There are plenty of towns with them.”

  
He knew she was offering to be kind, but he’d rather be sore than give in so quickly. “I’ll be fine,” he said stiffly.

  
She raised an eyebrow. “Well, if you change your mind, please let me know.”

  
“What’s the first village or town in Nohr?” Hinata asked her.

  
“On our route? That would be Cefra. It’s a small town,” she replied.

  
Another horse approached. Sitting atop it was a girl with blonde twintails and purple eyes. Takumi recognized her as Princess Elise of Nohr. “Can we stop yet?”

  
Corrin turned her attention to the other Princess. “Soon.”

  
Princess Elise let go of the reins with one hand. “All right!”

 

* * *

  

When the sun was starting to set, the Nohrians stopped and set up camp for the evening. Takumi dismounted with weary relief. Some soldiers were dispatched to hunt for the company, as they didn’t want to use the stored rations yet.

  
Three soldiers led him and his retainers to a private tent. Bedrolls had already been set up inside along with a chamber pot for them to use during the night. A low table had also been placed along the left wall. While there was at least one guard that they could see, he was facing away from them. They took turns making the necessary use of the chamber pot before sitting on the bedding.

  
“What a day…” Oboro groaned.

  
Hinata stretched his legs out. “I’m hungry and tired.”

  
Takumi toyed with his long ponytail. “The hunters will be back soon. Ugh, Nohrians hunting on our land…”

  
A female soldier who looked to be a healer entered the tent. “I’ve brought your dinner.” She set their meals on the table. “Is anyone injured?”

  
“Just scrapes and bruises,” Hinata replied.

  
“Then have some balm.” She placed that on the table as well before leaving.

  
The three of them made short work of the food and settled down into their bedrolls for the night. Takumi’s thoughts were a jumbled mess.

_Everything has gone horribly wrong. I’m being taken to Nohr as a prisoner of war while they invade my country. They’re marching on the capital and there’s nothing I can do about it. If I have any hope_ _of escape, it has to be now, while I’m still in Hoshido._

_Once they get me across the border, I’ll have a much harder time. I have very little knowledge of Nohr’s geography. And escaping from their castle_ _will probably be close to impossible… I’m going to go for it! Just need to wake Oboro and Hinata._

  
He slowly sat up and gently nudged each of his retainers. At their sleepy confusion, he gestured outside as an explanation. They nodded.

  
Hinata quietly lifted the back of the tent so they could crawl out and avoid the guards at the entrance. There were guards along the perimeter of the camp, but only the two stationed at the front of their tent were actively in charge of watching them.

  
They crept through the camp, heading towards the trees as quickly and quietly as possible. When they reached the line of trees, Takumi felt elated, mood improving greatly.

  
“I’ll be right back, Takumi-sama. I’m going to find the Fujin.” Oboro snuck back into the camp.

  
He had planned for that, conveying it to them with whispers and hands gestures earlier. There was no way he was leaving his holy weapon with the Nohrians.

  
He should have known it was too easy. But he wasn’t thinking clearly. He was so desperate to get away that he hadn’t taken much into consideration, especially not the relative ease of making it into the woods.

  
“Where do you think you’re going?” a voice demanded.

  
Takumi whipped around, cursing. A knight was nearby, the moonlight glinting off of the woman’s armor. Hinata moved to stand in front of him, fists raised. The underbrush rustled and more knights came out. His elation was replaced with dread and frustration. “How!?”

  
“Did you really think those guards couldn’t hear you crawling out from the back of the tent, Prince Takumi?”

  
A man with dark hair chuckled. “And plenty of sentries saw you creeping about. We just wanted you to think you were getting somewhere.”

  
They grabbed Hinata, yanking the samurai away from him. He backed away as the woman approached him only to run into someone’s breastplate. Hands seized him, pulling his arms behind his back. Steel encased fingers held them there quite firmly, preventing him from breaking free. He kicked, but the pressure on his arms only grew in response. His pointless struggles ceased. The other knights dragged Hinata off while the woman and the one holding him started herding him elsewhere.

  
Takumi was taken into the largest tent, which belonged to his sister. When they hauled him inside, she was standing in the center wearing her black shirt and trousers, fully awake. She didn’t even look surprised.

  
“Thank you for bringing him back.” Corrin smiled wryly. “Your retainer was caught trying to get the Fujin for you.”

  
“What are you going to do?” he demanded.

  
“Nothing,” she replied.

  
He growled, shifting in the knight’s grasp. “Nothing!? Don’t lie.”

  
Corrin didn’t react to his venomous tone. “Do you think I would hurt any of you?”

  
“Yes! You’ve done nothing but hurt me and everyone ever since you came back! Mother’s dead because of you!”

  
Sighing, she said, “Because of you ill-planned escape attempt, you will stay here with me for the night. There will be a heavier guard for your retainers as well.”

  
“You’re going to separate us?” he exclaimed, trying to get his arms free.

  
“Just for tonight.”

  
“NO!”

  
“You’ll see them again in the morning,” she said far too calmly.

  
He thrashed in the knight’s grip but the man was like a stone. “I hate you!”

  
Corrin’s hands shook briefly before she fixed him with a stern gaze. “Hate me all you want. It doesn’t change your situation.”

  
Another soldier brought his bedroll in and placed it on one of the rugs before leaving just as quickly as he’d come.

  
“You may release him. Please bring in Sir Silas,” Corrin said to the knights. The man let go of his arms. Both he and the woman saluted and exited.

  
Takumi fumed, rubbing his arms. “Nohrians just can’t do anything without being violent.”

  
A knight with metallic gray hair and green eyes entered. “You sent for me?”

  
“Yes. I’d like you to guard my brother. While I can sense him with my draconic abilities, I would like extra security just in case.”

  
“Of course, Corrin. I’ll keep an eye on him,” the knight replied. He seemed to be familiar with her; while he was respectful, his demeanor was more relaxed around her than other soldiers would be around their commander. And he addressed her without a title, implying some sort of friendship since she hadn’t scolded him for his informality.

  
Corrin smiled tiredly. “Thank you, Silas. You’re a wonderful friend.”

  
Sir Silas pulled out a chair and sat down. “Greetings, Prince Takumi.”

  
“Hello,” he replied grumpily but without much bite.

  
“I’m going back to bed. Good night, brother.” Corrin slid back into her cot.

  
Takumi sighed and went to lie down on his bedroll. He yanked the blanket over him and buried himself into the pillow to hide his sudden tears. He couldn’t completely muffle the sobs, but it was better than nothing. The knight was kind enough not to call any attention to it. The last thing he wanted was to be ridiculed for crying or showered with pity. If his sister heard it, she didn’t give any indication. In fact, she seemed to have fallen asleep rather quickly. He envied that ability.

  
After he had cried himself out, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling of the tent. The only sounds were their breathing. Corrin shifted lightly in her sleep. He sighed. Sir Silas leaned back in his chair. Takumi hoped the knight would slack off and fall asleep, but the young man’s green eyes remained sharp and attentive. A lazy Nohrian was too much to ask for, apparently.

  
He had no idea what time it was. All he knew was that it was late. The sun had set hours ago. Hoshido’s climate was milder than Nohr’s, so it felt more like late summer than autumn. While it did snow in places, mostly the mountains, the snowfall only got bad if there was a storm. Nohr had much colder winters and plenty of storms, both rain and snow. Sleep came eventually and he was pleased that there were no dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's the first chapter. If you see anything weird with the formatting, let me know. I am not used to how things are posted on this site. If you liked it, let me know and if not... Tell me why. Doesn't mean I'm going to change this to suit the audience, but I will take issues into consideration if enough people mention them.


End file.
